Goodbye Normal Life, Hello New Adventure
by Princess-shay
Summary: Sailor moonInuyasha Crossover Rei and Freinds go though the well at her shrine and come out in the fudal era without a way to get home. So they team up to kill demons with the Inu gang. Couples inside
1. Default Chapter

Okay I'm really bored so I'm making a Sailor moon/inuyasha crossover and To add to my pain my friends have forced to couples on me, So my couples are Inuyasha/Rei Mina/Miroku Amara/Kagome Shippo/Chibi Kohaku/Rini Trista/Sesshomaru. If there are any other couples you want to see review!  
  
disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or sailor moon  
  
"Talking"  
  
(thoughts)  
  
[notes]  
  
Goodbye Normal Life, Hello New Adventure  
  
Capter 1: Going Down the Well  
  
Rei yawned, Serena would be late to study group again today, the others would be on time. And sure enough here came Amy, Lita, and Mina though the shirne gates. Today it looked like they'd brought Amara, Mechele, Trista, and Hotaru with them. "Wellcome." She said to them. "Thank you." Amara said hotly. Rei had known Amara and Mechele were no longer together so it made her wonder why they were there. Here came Serena she wasn't to late, she had Chibi and Rini with her. Serena didn't stop she hit Rei knocking her into the nearby well, Mina grabed for her and it was like a chain reaction, all of them were in the well.  
  
when Rei opened her eyes the other girls, except Serena, were awake. Rei gave Serena a hard hit.And she woke up. "Where are we?" Serena asked. "I'm not sure." Amy said. The girls calmly climbed out. "This isn't my shirne." Rei said, "This is a forest." suddenly a little child that looked like it had been blended with a fox ran up to them, "Kagome Inuyasha's being mean to me again!" he yelled to Rei. "Um...I'm sorry to hear that, but my name is Rei Hino, you have the wrong girl." "Oh! Cute." Serena and Mina screamed as they hugged the little fox. "My name is Shippo, who are these other girls?" "Mina Anio and Serena Tsukino, and the rest are Lita Kino, Amy Munzuna, Trista Meioh, Amara Tenoh, Mechele Kenoh, Hotaru Tomoe, Rini Tsukino, and Chibi Chibi." "I'm pleased to meet you. I sorry for confuseing you with my friend." "Oh, it's allright." "There you are Shippo!" A boy who must have been Inuyasha said. he stoped right in front of Rei. "Kagome? I thought you weren't coming back for two more days." "I'm Rei. not Kagome." Two others came up behind him, A female and a male. "I'm Miroku." He said quickly as he appered beside Mina. He was quickly hit with a boomarang. "You'll thank me later, I'm Sango." The girls introduced themselves again. "I thought she was Kagome, too." Shippo said to Inuyasha, who appered to just get angery. Rei quickly grabed the fox before Inuyasha hit him. "You act like Kagome to." "Then allow me to act like I normally do!" Rei was mad she hated this. Mina and Lita kept making small talk with the one called Miroku. Serena was crying because she missed Darrien, what else was new. Amara was talking to Hotaru and Rini, Mechele talked to Sango, and Trista and Amy talked about what time period they were in, because at this point they knew it was not thier normal time. Rei was a bit worried about how they got here, "Say, Inuyasha, What can you tell me about that well?" "The bone-eaters well? It leds to Kagome's time." (and ours.) "Inuyasha!" Kagome came running up. "I finished early so I'm back. Who's your friends?" The grils once again introduced themseleves. Rei suddenly got some werid vibes. "Something very evil is nearby." She said aloud, getting everyone's attion, "It has some very odd vibes coming with it." "I think we should fight it!" Serena said. "You girls fight?" Inuyasha said,"Now that's fuuny." "Fine then we'll show you up!" Rei yelled. "Mars Crystal Power!" "Venus Crystal Power!" "Mercury Crystal Power!" "Jupiter Crystal Power!" "Uranus Crystal Power!" "Saturn Crystal Power!" "Neptune Crystal Power!" "Pluto Crystal Power!" "Super Moon Ciris Power!" Chibi made her transformation. The Sailor stood in front of them, "Mars Fireball Blast!" Mars Shot at Inuyasha "Don't tell me I can't fight." She said to him. 


	2. Frist Battle and Learning More

Okay I'm really bored so I'm making a Sailor moon/inuyasha crossover and To add to my pain my friends have forced to couples on me, So my couples are Inuyasha/Rei Mina/Miroku Shippo/Chibi Kohaku/Rini Trista/Sesshomaru. If there are any other couples you want to see review!  
  
disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or sailor moon  
  
"Talking"  
  
(thoughts)  
  
[notes]  
  
Goodbye Normal Life, Hello New Adventure  
  
Capter 2 First Battle and Learning More  
  
The girls walked off and headed for Rei's vibe. The monster had pink skin, long pink and pinkish purpleish wings  
  
"What is it?" Sailor Moon asked. Sailor Mercury pulled out her visor. "She's some sort of evil essance."  
  
"Evil essance?" Sailor Venus asked. "Her power levels are a little lower than mine, she should be easy to get rid of."   
  
Mercury told them. "Good then let's grt rid of her." Sailor Jupiter called out. "Jupiter Supreme Thuderclasp!"  
  
"Huh?" The beast said as flew out of the way. "How dare you attack Vessa?" she yelled at them. "Vessa" A voice said behind them.  
  
It was Inuyasha and his friends, "How about you give us your Jewel Shards." She held up three shards. "I haven't even used them yet."  
  
She said and then she gently placed the shards into her mouth and swallowed them. Her appearanced changed. Her skin truned red and hair   
  
turned short and red and looked like fire her wings were a crimson red. Now Vessa will fight you." "Sailor moon," Sailor Pluto said,   
  
"Can you take her out?" "Yes, I you guys can keep her busy." "Sounds easy enough." Sailor Uranus said. "Bey Sword! Ha!" Vessa dodged   
  
the blast but it wasn't easy for at the same time Sailor Venus sent out a "Love and Beauty Shock!" That one hit her. "OW! Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Sailor Mars. Mars Flame Sniper!" "I'm sailor Mercury. Mercury Aqua Raspondy!" Vessa had a problem dodging both of the attacks.  
  
"Ow! I don't like you people!" She flaped her wings causing a wind that blew Sailor Mars and Mercury backward. "I'm Sailor Jupiter!   
  
Jupiter Oak Evolution!" "I'm Sailor Neptune! Neptune Submarine Reflection!" Vessa was good at attacking but not so good at dodging.  
  
"Ow! Quit that!" More wind. "I'm Sailor Saturn! Saturn Silance Glavie!" "I'm Sailor Pluto. Pluto Deadly Spree!" "I'm sick of you   
  
girls!" Even more wind, but the two staffed Seshi blocked the wind attacks. "What!" Vessa yelled, "That's not fair!" "I'm sailor   
  
Mini Moon!" She hit her knees, "Please Pegaus protecter of dreams. Crystal Twinkle Yell!" "And I'm Sailor Moon! Moon Gorgous Medataion!"  
  
Vessa screamed and vanished leaving the jewel shards Sailor Mars picked them up. "How odd." "What do you mean?" Sailor Jupiter asked.   
  
"The evil pressance was in these jewels." She detransformed and when her skin touched the jewel shards they were pure, "And noe it's...  
  
gone." The other sailors returned to normal. Inuyasha just looked a little confused. "Wow, we didn't have to lift a finger." Shippo said.   
  
A little while later they were sitting around a fire, Rei had kindly given Kagome the jewel shards, she had nothing to do with them.  
  
Rei was confused about how the jewels were just suddenly not evil any more. And Inuyasha was confused on how these strange girls become  
  
such powerful warriors. He figured the only way he'd find out was to ask this girl himself. "Hey, how'd you do that?" Rei came out of her  
  
trance. "Change into a seshi? I'm sorta a alien, I'm princess of Mars." Now his confusion was even worse. "You wanna know more tell me more   
  
about those jewels." "Sounds fair." As the two of them talked the other girls set off for a bath, Mina knew she needed it. All the girls sat  
  
in silance, until Mina couldn't take it any longer. "So what do you guys do?" "I'm a normal girl, Sango's a demon extermadator." Kagome said.  
  
"Oh, like the bug man." Kagome laughed. "Sorta."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah I know this chapter's sorta short, but I didn't have a lot of time tonight. You might have noticed the Amara/Kagome pairing is gone, well  
  
now one of my friends wants Mechelle/Kagome while the other wants Anara/Kagome so I'm gonna let you reveiwers decide so give me a vote! 


End file.
